


How Much I Love You Two

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Apex Legends AU Drabbles [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I had so much fun with this, Miraithhound, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, i need more of this ship in my life, so here's this little piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: It's been nearly three years since Mirage, Wraith, and Bloodhound have been together. They love each other dearly. And sometimes that means letting Hound cry when they're not feeling good. And that's exactly what Elliott and Wraith will do.





	How Much I Love You Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been on a little bit of a Miraithound kick lately and wrote up a couple of things! I wanted to share this one today, and I'll probably post my next drabble within a couple of days!  
> I love how this came out! Hope you enjoy!

“So, where do you think they’d want to go, Wraith?”

Wraith looked up from the scarf she had been working on, her light blue eyes blinking a few times as she focused on Mirage’s voice. Her sight wasn’t the best so it took a second to see him. The skirmisher shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not so sure, Elliott. I would think they’d want to go somewhere quiet and relaxing. Maybe we can go to the cafe they work at?”

The trickster, who had been fixing up the latest damages to his jumpsuit, nodded in agreement. “I think so. Hound usually likes the places we go to be calm, so I can see that.” He chuckled, pulling his needle through and closing the hole he had been working on.

Wraith smiled, her fingers moving in a calculated way as she continued her knitting. “So, where are they?”

“In their room. They’ve been staying out a bunch to hunt lately, so they take naps during the day.”

“Hopefully they won’t be too tired to go out when the others get back. They wanted to head to the roller rink to watch Octavio’s next derby.”

The two stayed quiet as they sat at the dining room table, working on their respective things. The others had left to go run some errands and had left Bloodhound, Wraith, and Mirage to do whatever they felt like. Bloodhound had cleaned the living spaces a bit before declaring they would be in their quarters. This left Wraith and Mirage to work on things before the other returned. 

A few soft thumps could be heard from down the hall, but when Mirage turned to look, Wraith spoke, “It’s probably just Hound’s ravens. They always get into everything.”

Elliott hesitated, still looking, before nodding and returning to his work.

A sudden loud crash made the two of them jump out of their seats and Wraith nearly fell over. The two looked around in a panic. Was something happening outside? Were they being attacked? There were a lot of people who wanted them dead and perhaps their actions had finally caught up with them.

A primal wail sounded from down the hall. It sounded almost angry, but also mournful at the same time. Wraith and Mirage knew who that was and where it had come from:

Bloodhound’s room.

Wraith threw her arms back as she followed Elliott down the hall. They looked at each other as they reached the door, unsure of what awaited on the other side. After another cry came from the door, Wraith reeled back and slammed it open.

Papers and journals were scattered all over the floor, as were some of the other little trinkets that usually rested on Bloodhound’s desk. The bed had scratch marks in the wood, the sheets and mattress were on opposite sides of the room, and the window had been shattered.

Wraith and Mirage looked around in disbelief and shock, until a sudden sob caught their attention.

There on the floor, sitting on their hands and knees, was Hound, their mask gone and their usually braided hair messy and in their face. They were sobbing so hard they were nearly choking and a few coughs escaped their lips. Tears fell from their eyes onto the wooden floor.

“Hound!” Elliott rushed to their side and dropped to one knee, Wraith following and getting onto her knees. “Hound,” Elliott tried to say in a calm voice. “What’s wrong? What happened? Did you get hurt?”

Bloodhound only sobbed louder, coughing harder and shaking harshly. They managed to speak a bit but it was so strained, what they said was lost. Wraith placed a hand on their back. “Hound,” she asked, her voice as gentle as a summer breeze. “What’s wrong? Did someone try to get in?”

The hunter shook their head but kept crying and they suddenly threw their head back as a sorrowful wail escaped their lips. They bowed their head again, tears still streaking from their cheeks and falling to the floor.

The trickster and the skirmisher looked at each other with furrowed brows. They had never seen Hound this upset before, whatever they were crying about must have been serious. They looked back down as Bloodhound coughed again, and that was when Elliott pulled them into his arms, letting them lay the side of their head against his chest. After a second, Wraith helped him get the hunter to their feet, his arms still wrapped around them.

Bloodhound was still sobbing hard and this caused Wraith to gently hug her partners, letting her chin rest on Hound’s shoulder.

The three stayed that way for a few minutes, Bloodhound slowly bringing their hands up to put one on one of Mirage’s arms, the other on one of Wraith’s arms. They had their eyes closed but were slowly starting to calm. Their cries turned into very soft whimpers, then into quiet sniffles. Their body was no longer shaking and they could actually see what was going on around them.

When Bloodhound came to their senses, their puffy eyes opened and they managed to look around. They had made a mess of their room and now had their boyfriend and girlfriend holding onto them. They opened their mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Wraith noticed this and asked Mirage, “You want grab their mattress and sheets and I’ll help them into bed?”

Mirage nodded and he let his arms fall back to his side. The hunter let out a soft whine at him walking away, but Wraith made a gentle shushing noise. “You’re alright, Hound,” she whispered, holding tighter to them. “Elliott’s just getting your bed ready, okay?”

A nod was given and she held them close as Mirage went and fixed up their bed. When that was done, Wraith scooped them up into her arms and took them over to the bed. 

Bloodhound curled up as soon as they were lying down, bringing their knees to the chest and wrapping their arms around themself as if they were cold. They shuddered a bit.

A gentle had stroked down the curve of their cheek and they opened their eyes to see Elliott and Wraith giving them the most wonderful gaze. They managed to push themself up with their arms, but were gently pushed back to the mattress by Mirage.

“Easy, Houndie… you look tired.”

They nodded and kept their eyes on their partners, taking time to steady their breathing. When they had managed to completely calm themself, Mirage reached a hand down and petted their hair. “How you feeling, Houndie,” he asked.

They looked away. “Tired… and frustrated.”

Wraith frowned. “Hound, what’s wrong? You know you can tell us anything, right?”

Bloodhound looked at the window with thought in their cerulean eyes, before returning their gaze to their partners. “I’ve been… thinking. We’ve been together for some time now, yes?”

Wraith did a quick count on her fingers. “Yeah, almost three years.”

Bloodhound nodded, before weakly reaching under their bed and pulling out two small boxes. Mirage raised a brow and Wraith’s expression became more confused. Bloodhound managed to move enough to hand the boxes to their partners. “Open them.”

The two looked at each other before opening their boxes and gasping. Inside each one was a ring. Elliott’s was a soft gold color with small black diamonds. Wraith’s was a purple metal with small blue diamonds, the same color as her eyes. Inside each of the rings were the worlds, “Ég elska þig.” And they both had known Hound long enough to know what that meant.

“I love you.”

Elliott felt his eyes watering and looked down at Bloodhound. “Babe… where did you… and when…?”

They managed to smile. “An old friend helped me with them. And for a nice price, too. I’ve… been hiding them for the past two weeks.” 

Wraith felt tears run down her face as she traced a nail over the gemstones. “Hound… why didn’t you say something?”

Bloodhound’s smile fell once more and their eyes watered. “I didn’t… I didn’t know if you two even felt that way about me. That’s why I was shouting and crying.” They sniffled. “I love you both dearly, I truly do… but with our lives being the way they are, I didn’t know if… if you would even want to wed with me. I became so conflicted over it that I just… I got angry with myself.” They looked away again. “I’m so sorry.”

Mirage frowned and wiped their eyes. “Hound… can we sit with you?”

Bloodhound blinked, before nodding and sitting up. Their boyfriend sat on their right side, their girlfriend on the left. They moved a bit, and the next thing they knew, they were lying in Elliott and Wraith’s laps. The trickster began to play with their hair a bit, the skirmisher gently holding a hand, rubbing a thumb over their knuckles. 

The soft intimacy made them relax and the would have fallen asleep had it not been for Mirage speaking.

“Bloodhound, we love you. Both of us love you so much. We care about you and want you to be happy. And we know you’d do anything to make sure we’re happy. We love you, you love us, and that’s what matters. We truly want you to be happy with us.”

Wraith nodded. “We know that our lives aren’t the safest, but honestly? We wouldn’t have it any other way. Because we know that if our lives were different, we might never have met you.” She chuckled and kissed their hand with all the adoration one would show their ruler. “We love you, and we’d be happy to be your husband and wife.”

Bloodhound’s chest swelled and more tears fell from their eyes. These ones were happy though. They had been so scared, and so afraid that their lovers would be angry, but the irrational part of them had been wrong, and they couldn’t be happier.

Elliott and Wraith watched as Bloodhound got off the bed, onto one knee and holding the boxes in their hands. “Elliott Witt and Wraith, I love you both more than anything. You both mean everything to me, and I would be honored if you could stay by my sides until my dying breath.” They took the rings, slipping them onto their partner’s fingers. “Elliott… Wraith… will you marry me?”

Wraith and Mirage both began to tear up and nodded, pulling Bloodhound into a tight hug between the two of them. They stayed this way, allowing this soft moment to envelope them all in a loving warmth.

A small creak followed by a few voices caught the lovers’ attention. Seems their friends had returned. 

Wraith smiled and gave her partners soft kisses. “Should we go tell everyone the news?”

Mirage nodded and Hound responded with, “I’d like that.” Holding hands, they moved out of the room, smiles on their faces and rings sparkling on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP GIVES ME SO MUCH LIFE!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I had tons of fun writing it!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
